The following conventional technologies are known in the art.
Patent documents 1: JP-2007-174441-A
Patent documents 2: JP-2007-11380-A
Non-patent literature 1: An Internet home page “Chatbot is thinking” (URL:http://www.ycf.nanet.co.jp/˜skato/muno/index.shtml)
In recent years, development of the technology which carries out the mutual link of a cellular phone and the in-vehicle information service apparatus (specifically car-navigation system) is performed actively. For example, a hands free phone operating system is put in practical use. The hands free phone operating system is constructed by using a voice input and output infrastructure of a car-navigation system, and by connecting a mobile phone and the car-navigation system via a bidirectional short-distance-radio network (for example, Bluetooth (Trademark)). Moreover, the mobile phone connected via wireless connection can be used as an input terminal of a car-navigation system, or can be used as a communication terminal with an external network (for example, Internet). Many interface devices which use a mobile phone as mentioned above are also developed. One typical example of the interface device downloads the data of an image, a video image, or music through a cellular phone, and radio-transmits the data to a car-navigation system. Then, the interface device outputs the data through a monitor of the car-navigation system. For example, the patent document 2 discloses an example of the interface device. The wireless connection adapter which realized the interface device is already marketed (for example, brand name-PDI-B922 (available from I-O Data Device, INC.)).